Paranoia
by L J H 27
Summary: Un día, lejos de casa, ¿que podría salir mal?, todo es perfecto hasta que la culpa te invade. -OneShot-


**Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto, hoy traigo un pequeño One-Shot que hice en cuanto la idea llego para compensar lo poco que he escrito este último tiempo, sin decir aquí lo dejo.**

Noche Buena, una época de armonía y paz, una época donde olvidarlo todo, tomar un buen trago con los amigos o cenar con la familia, una época de amor. Era lo que pensaba Flaky, una joven universitaria que cuyos padres le regalaron un automóvil debido a sus excelentes notas que había obtenido el semestre pasado. El automóvil era nuevo, salido de fábrica y era del color que ella tenía como su favorito, rojo, el mismo color de su cabello.

La joven, quien vivía sola en un edificio de departamentos en otra ciudad decidió que para esta navidad debía de estar con sus padres a quienes no había visto después del regalo, vistió una blusa blanca que cubrió con una chaqueta marrón debido al intenso frio y que aparte resaltaban su cabello y ojos, unos pantalones jeans azules y unas botas del mismo color de su chaqueta - Mamá y Papá estarán felices de verme - se dijo a si misma mientras poco a poco salía de su departamento.

Al salir del departamento y bajar las escaleras del edificio, la joven subió al auto y se puso en marcha a lo que creía que sería una alegre cena. La noche era intensa y las calles se veían cubiertas de un manto de nieve blanca, mientras se alejaba de la ciudad y se acercaba a su ciudad natal dejaba de ver esos simpáticos adornos navideños y esas luces de colores que tanto amaba de pequeña; ahora solo podía ver una gran autopista, poca nieve cayendo y unas pocas lámparas alumbrando ese obscuro camino, no había nadie en esa autopista mas que ella y raramente veía otro vehículo, ese sentimiento de soledad angustio a la joven - Mejor será poner la radio - pensó ella. Ahora menos angustiada y perdida en la música la joven alegremente conducía, era tanta su alegría de volver a ver a sus padres y la alegre canción que la chica empezó a alegremente tararear la melodía y poco después a cantarla, estaba perdida en su mundo que no pudo ver que algo golpeo su auto y provoco que este bruscamente frenara. Ahora los sentimientos de miedo y desesperación inundaron su mente, esperaba que un pero o venado, o mejor aún, un objeto provocara su detención, la joven lentamente abrió la puerta del coche y bajo temblorosamente a ver lo que había ocurrido; lamentablemente no era un animal ni mucho menos un objeto lo que estaba debajo de las ruedas, era un hombre, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello marrón claro, sweater rojo y pantalón café, este pobre hombre tenía el brazo en un Angulo imposible y grandes raspaduras por todo el cuerpo, de su vientre dejaba fluir un líquido carmesí y visibles viseras, el hombre en efecto, estaba muerto.

Asustada, con lágrimas en los ojos e inundada por la cobardía subió rápidamente al auto y manejo más rápido dejando atrás la escena de su crimen, bajo en una estación de gasolina y limpio rápidamente las llantas y el parachoques del automóvil, nadie debía enterarse de lo que había hecho, al terminar subió al auto y se marchó tan rápido como pudo, encendió la radio de nuevo, simplemente para calmar y despejar su mente, las noticias sonaron.

-Interrumpimos la programación por una trágica noticia, en la ruta 304 rumbo a Happy Tree Town se descubrió un cadáver quien murió a causa de un atropellamiento, la víctima era Pop S. un padre de familia cuya esposa aseguran que fue por gasolina luego de que su auto quedara varado en la autopista 303, hasta ahora no se sabe quién fue el o la responsable de aquel acto de cobardía, pero la policía está en proceso de investigación.

Eso no calmaba en nada a Flaky, de hecho la puso peor, ahora angustiada totalmente; mientras conducía un automóvil de policía se acercó al auto de Flaky, no podría ponerse peor - por favor, deténgase - dijo una voz desde un megáfono, seguido de esto la joven detuvo su automóvil.

-Soy el oficial Cuddles, quiero hablar con usted - dijo un rubio policía.

-¿Que ocurre o-oficial? - dijo nerviosa.

-Asesinaron a un hombre cerca de aquí con un automóvil, ¿no tiene nada que ver con esto?

-¿Qu-que? no, nada de eso.

-Le importa si revisamos su automóvil.

-No, a-adelante.

La chica rezaba porque su auto no tuviera rastro de nada mientras el oficial revisaba el parachoques y llanta, ella no pudo evitar ver que en el asiento del copiloto habían dos personas, una mujer y un niño, el niño quien usaba una pequeña gorra roja solo repetía lo mismo entre lágrimas - ¡Quiero ver a mi papi¡ mientras que la mujer solo le decía - Calma Cub, todo estará bien.

-Puede retirarse - dijo el oficial luego de revisar el auto.

-Gra-gracias.

La chica cada vez más estaba más angustiada y agobiada, no parecía ella misma, la paranoia la empezó a invadir tanto que luego de llegar a Happy Tree Town, su ciudad natal, abandono el automóvil para que no lo investigaran y decidió llegar a pie.

Ahora caminaba por las calles de dicha ciudad buscando la casa de sus padres para poder relajarse, pero su cabeza no estaba tranquila, empezó a delirar, escuchaba en su mente al pobre niño decir - ¡Quiero ver a mi papi¡ - esa voz la perforaba internamente y la atormentaba, ¿debía entregarse?, ¿que pensarían sus padres?, ¿hizo lo correcto?, esas preguntas también la inundaron. La fatiga y los delirios provocaron que entrara en una cafetería solo para sentarse y despejar su mente, luego de ordenar un café la chica cerró temporalmente sus ojos. Solo podía ver el cadáver del padre y oír los llantos del niño, estaba demasiado perturbada.

Un policía entro a la cafetería, pálida del horror de pensar que fuera ser arrestada la chica se llenó de pensamientos suicidas, ya no quiera seguir viviendo - ¿QUE QUIERE DE MI?, ¿ME ARRESTARA? - eran las preguntas que se hacía, el policía entro al baño de varones. -No puedo ir a prisión - se mentalizo con esa frase y siguió al oficial dentro del baño sigilosamente empuñando un pequeño trozo de madera que se desprendió de su vieja mesa y poco después cometió lo impensable, asesino al policía.

Ahora con la carga de dos muertes la chica estaba al borde del colapso mental, luego del arrepentimiento se llenó de otras preguntas- ¿Merecía morir?, ¿Y si no me buscaba? - la chica salió de la ventana del baño y corrió por las calles, su mente llena de imágenes rápidas de sus asesinatos y la voz del pequeño retumbando por sus oídos la marcaban una vez y otra vez, ya no quería vivir, se acercó a un basurero y saco un pedazo de metal filoso, era hora de acabar con el tormento, la chica se perforo el cuello a sí misma y tras escupir un poco de sangre finalmente murió.

-Ultimas noticias, se revelo lo ocurrido en la ruta 304, el responsable de la muerte fue el criminal Lifty C. quien asalto y asesino a la víctima, Pop, disparándole en el vientre y huyendo, poco después un auto golpeo el cuerpo accidentalmente, la policía ya se encuentra en la búsqueda de Lifty, puede que esté muy lejos de aquí.

.

**Listo, un pequeño One-Shot para inspirarme a escribir un poco más, la verdad no sé pero siento que el final fue algo inesperado, aviso que pronto volveré con mis proyectos ya que busco inspiración, se despide LJH27, hasta la siguiente.**


End file.
